Rising from the Ashes
by Mrs. Bella Black-N-Pack
Summary: With Stefan and Damon in the Phoenix Stone, Caroline grabs Bonnie and Valerie and heads to New Orleans for help against Julian. But unexpectedly gets roped into a conspiracy against the Originals and is asked to help Cami get through her transition. When other members of the MFG show up everything suddenly gets a whole lot worse. P.S. If you want any characters to meet just ask me.
1. Chapter 1: We're going to New Orleans

**Author's Note: So basically this story continues from where TVD and TO left off the main difference being that I decided to make the events of "Cold as Ice" happen Christmas Eve and the events of "Savior" happen Christmas day so the girls get to New Orleans just after Klaus discovered Cami dead.**

 **P.S. tell if you like it. If so I might I'll continue if not I'll likely just do a few chapters before forgetting about it** **completely. So tell me soon I take all types of criticism just don't be mean for the hell of it. Tell me what I'm doing wrong and how I can do better. Thanks**

I sat on the floor numb.

"Not again, not again" I repeated dazed. I was once again kneeling on the floor with my dead best friend Stefan Salvatore.

Stefan was dead and I was magically pregnant with my former teacher's magical twins. That's when the laughing began, I opened my mouth and it started, loud hysterical booming laughter, I laughed until it hurt and kept going I held my sides as they began cramping. It wasn't funny, not even it the slightest but I couldn't stop it, I didn't even try to, it just kept going then the crying started, the warm liquid started to pour down my face and the laughing stopped then, I fell to my side the tears pooling on the ground beside my face, the rug was itchy I wanted to scratch it but I didn't move I couldn't not yet.

"Oh my god" I heard Bonnie say. It was still too much, too much to think, too much to move, so I didn't respond. My loud sobs had turned into hiccups but I still couldn't talk, not yet, if I did the sobbing would re-start and I almost had it under control. Damn pregnancy hormones. Bonnie came up from behind me wrapping her arms around me, chin on my left shoulder. "Shhh, shh you're okay, Caroline what happened, who did this to them?"

I took deep long breaths in and out it took a while but I the crying stopped my eyes ached from all the crying but that didn't matter what mattered was telling Bonnie what happen how Julian had killed Damon and Nora had killed Stefan, how I knew why Julian had done it but for the life of me I couldn't understand why Nora did this to Stefan when I could finally speak I did, I told her all of it.

And then she told me about what that dumbass Damon had done, talking Mary-Louise was a stupid move. Even broken up her and Nora were obsessed with each other of course she retaliated by killing Stefan seeing as Damon was already dead.

"We need to find out more about that stone and Julian" Bonnie said after we finished.

"I have an idea" I said scrambling up. "I need to find my phone" I told Bonnie.

"Why what are you thinking?" she asked me. Helping me find my phone.

"Klaus" I stated bluntly.

"Klaus?" she asked wearily.

"Klaus" I nodded.

"How's he gonna help us?" she wondered.

"He's the oldest and strongest vampire we know, if anyone knows anything about a psycho like Julian and a weapon like the Phoenix Stone it's him or at the very least he knows someone who does."

I pressed 5 speed dial finishing the all too familiar number. Placing the phone between my shoulder and ear I kneeled again absently stroking Stefan's "hero hair" I smiled to myself sadly.

The phone rang…..and rang…..and rang.

Then I got his voicemail "I didn't answer because I don't want to talk to you, leave a message at your own peril"

Narcissistic jackass.

There was a beep and I hung up. "He didn't answer"

"So call again," She suggested. "He'll answer for you he probably thought it was a butt dial and didn't believe you'd really called on purpose."

"There's a good chance he's just listening to my request to never have to see or talk to him again," I bit my lip. "We have to go to him"

"What? Why?" she asked confused.

"Like I said he promised never to come back here. Please just trust me."

"Fine are we telling Alaric?" she inquired.

"What? No he'll never let me go, he-" I started but Valerie came running in.

"Damon, Damon Nora got her she-Oh god. What happened?"

"Your psycho sister and father killed Damon and Stefan with that damn sword" Bonnie snapped at her.

"Bonnie stop, Valerie's coming with us"

"What" they both said at once.

"We're driving to New Orleans for help against Julian and you're coming with us" I commanded "Don't ask I'll explain on the way," I grabbed my purse. "I'm taking first shift" I informed them as I reached the door yanking it opened. I glanced back at them and started for my car, they both came running.

"Are you sure about this, about talking what a 16, 18 hour drive to New Orleans in your state?" Valerie asked me.

"14 and I think doing nothing would be worse for me, because if I'm not doing something to get Stefan back I will fall apart and that would not help these things growing inside me" I tell her pointing at my swollen abdomen. "Are you coming or not." I got in the driver's seat. Bonnie grabbed the passenger seat and Valerie slipped into the back.

"You may want to MapQuest it" Valerie suggested.

"I know the way" Bonnie turned to me brows raised "I considered going there last year when my emotions were off before Stefan caught up with me in that motel." I defended not mentioning the dozens of other times before and since that I'd checked on it.

I turned the key in the car and, the clock blinked on at 11:17 pm and, we pulled out of the boarding house driveway.

 _ **Five hours**_ **later**

"Care pull over," Bonnie said.

"Bonnie I'm fine" I protested.

"Care I can see your eyelids fluttering you need some sleep before you kill all five of us"

"Five?" she glanced at my stomach. "Right" I said pulling to the side of the deserted highway, the edge of the horizon had already turn orange the informing me sun would soon be rising just beyond the tall mountains. I got out the car the cold bit into my bare skin "Cold, cold, cold" I said dancing around the car to the passenger side door. Hopping in I turned up the heater and Bonnie re-started the car and began to drive.

I thought I was too wired to sleep but once my seat was leaned back and my eyes closed sleep grabbed me and dragged me, embracing the way dreams do, and I felt happy and safe for a few hours that felt like minutes.

I woke hours later and we weren't moving.

"Bonnie!" I exclaimed. Jolting both her and Valerie awake.

"What" she yelped deliriously "I'm sorry I was tired and you guys were sleeping."

"How long?" I demanded. Valerie had already lain back down.

Bonnie glanced at the clock it was noon "Three hours" she told me.

"Okay that means we've got five more hours," I paused "Move over I'm driving"

Bonnie got out and came around to the passenger side as I slide over to the drives seat.

Turning up the radio we continued our drive finally reaching New Orleans at about six p.m. due to traffic.

We grabbed some clean clothes from a boutique at the edge of the city, checking into a hotel to freshen up and change.

We finally got to Klaus' home at nearly eight o'clock, Bonnie and Valerie both flanked me as we walked through the large doorway and into a large courtyard, it was then that I heard it, crashing, braking, and then a howl. He came into view his wolf features out, his rage written clearly in his stance and on his face. He was hyperventilating and covered in blood which at the time I'd assumed was likely from someone he'd killed.

"I don't think it's a good time" Valerie whispered to me.

Klaus must have heard too because his head suddenly snapped towards us confusion and then shock crossed his face.

His eyes met mine.

"Caroline" he gasped.

I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2: We meet again

**Author's Note:Thank You everyone for your reviews I wasn't expecting such positive turn out so soon. I'd like to ask you all to vote on my poll, I want to see who you guys want to see and how you want meeting each other in the story you can find the poll on my profile page. I do plan on have all the main characters from both shows as well as most recurring partaking in the what unfolds. Enjoy:).**

Third Person P.O.V

"Caroline," Klaus said eerily. Right on que for her to collapse.

Valerie and Bonnie both reached to catch her but he beat them to it, wrapping his arms around her limp body he kneeled lowering her to the ground. He started inspecting her arms and neck.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked

"She's been bitten hasn't she? Why else would you be here?" he asked rhetorically.

"No that's not why we're here she's-" Bonnie started but Klaus' hand had already reached Caroline's belly.

He gasped, and opened her jacket wider revealing her baby bump.

"What's all this ruckus about?" a blonde asked, referring to Klaus tantrum moments earlier, hesitantly coming out of one of the bedrooms. "Oh, we have visitors."

"Visitors?" Elijah echoed coming out of the same room. "Ms. Bennet," he acknowledged Bonnie. "Klaus you would do kindly and help our guest up."

Bonnie tilted her head to get a better look at Klaus' face. "There is a good chance he's in shock."

"Why would he be in shock?" the blonde inquired confused.

"Come see for yourself," Bonnie told her.

Elijah started for the stairs the blonde following closely behind, they saw it before they reached the bottom. Elijah paused for a moment, when he did the blonde peaked over his shoulder confused.

"How is she-?" he asked blankly. Crossing the courtyard in a few quick strides he kneeled beside his brother. "Impossible."

"Did our brother knock another girl up?"

"Brother?"

"Yes, I am their long lost eldest sibling, Freya Mikaelson and you are?"

"Bonnie Bennet, this is Valerie Tulle." Bonnie informed her "And that," she pointed to Caroline. "Is Caroline Forbes."

"So tell me Bonnie, what's so special about that Caroline that has two original vampires gawking at?"

"She's a pregnant vampire." Bonnie explained.

"That an oxymoron, a vampire is dead and therefore cannot create life." Freya refuted.

"Maybe not but it can sustain it," Bonnie countered.

"Meaning what?" Elijah probed.

"This one's all yours Val," Bonnie said pushing Valerie forward. "But first where's your kitchen?"

They all pointed and Klaus carried Caroline in setting her down on the table then returned to him siblings for the mysterious explanation.

Three ancient powers now stared at Valerie for an explanation. Valerie sighed and started.

"In Portland, Oregon there used to be a coven know as the Gemini coven, they have a tradition that when twins were 22 they did something called a merge in which they perform a ceremony that leave only one living with the powers of both. Due to this some of the children of the coven began being born with no magic of their own but with the ability to siphon magic from others most where chased from the coven, but when one attempted to kill his whole family in order to become the leader he was sent to a prison world where he stayed for about twenty years and got out last December he caused a lot of trouble so Bonnie locked him away again but he got out and killed his sister who was pregnant with twins the covens future as the coven was dying the performed a spell so save them, sending them to the nearest safe and available womb. The coven was dying Elena was in a coma, Bonnie had been stabbed and due to accelerated healing Caroline was just fine and their only choice. There's a lot more to it but that's all you need to know." Valerie sat down crossing her legs and arms, waiting for Caroline to come back.

Caroline POV

When I woke my head felt like someone was taking a sledgehammer to it. In the distance I could hear grumbling, that I would soon understand was in fact talking as my brain restarted.

"Ow," I managed to croak out.

"Care your up, here," Bonnie said handing me a blood bag and a jar of marshmallow fluff.

I put my hand up. "Hold that thought," I turned to the right side of the table I suddenly noticed I was sitting on and puked what I could only assume was stomach acid from the way it burnt and the small fact that I hadn't eaten since yesterday.

"Ew," I said and grabbed the blood bag making sure to gargle before swallowing.

"Did you just gargle blood?" Bonnie asked disturbed.

"It was either with that or the marshmallow which thank god you remembered." Now I took that too. Using the spoon I stuffed the sticky goodness into my mouth not bothering to check the calories. "Is there any real food around here?" I asked hoping off the table put a second spoonful into my mouth while holding the jar in my left hand.

"The frig is over there," Bonnie pointed across the room. I sped over for no particular reason. I opened it and grabbed a blood bag and emptied it in to the fluff, mixing it absent mindedly while continuing my search for food.

I grabbed a bag of lettuce and a bottle of what I hoped was dressing, as well as a few yogurts. Why did they have so much human food? I mentally shrugged, it didn't matter, I should just be happy they did.

I set it all on the table and began my meal finishing all too soon. The talking in the courtyard had stopped which could only mean it was time for me to debrief the team.

Standing I collected my garbage and threw it out. Making my way to the door I sighed and opened it. It was time to explain.

I stepped back into the courtyard and they all turned to me.

"I guess now would be a good time to explain," I stated candidly.

"That it would, Ms. Forbes," Elijah said blandly.

"Back home we're currently facing an enemy we know very little about, but he is much stronger than us and has something we need. I was kinda hoping, that you could help us out."

"As much as I like knowing you feel comfortable coming to me for help, I have things on my plate right now. Including my own rash of enemies and a girlfriend to avenge." He said sternly.

"Avenge?" "Girlfriend?" Elijah and I overlapped.

He ignored me turning to him brother. "For lack of a better word, yes, Cami is my girlfriend and somebody killed her while I slept," his earlier anger suddenly returned. "I was about to go find Aurora and remove her entrails when these lovely ladies arrived, I think I'll be getting back to that now." He said storming towards the door.

"Klaus don't," a new voice called. Klaus stopped dead in his tracks, and turned slowly and glanced slowly up. He looked like he'd see a ghost.

"Cami," he gasped.

 **Author's Note: I should have another chapter up in the next few days. So be patience and please review.**

 **P.S. I appreciate all criticism so please tell me what i'm doing wrong and what, if anything, can be improved in my writing.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Little Help Please

**I got lots of questions in the reviews but I'd first like to begin by saying that I've been praying for a crossover and I do mean a true crossover since TO started, and so far all we got was Tyler being an idiot, and what I consider to be more of a guest star appearance for the hundredth episode and two half assed mentions one of Caroline another of Bonnie but as a shipper and a fan in general my heart was breaking from how long it was taking them. So when a crossover was announced a lot of crazy fanfic ideas came into my head and this was the only one that had any real merit. I picked up right where they left off because they have had too many good ideas and some amazing characters who weren't living up to the potential they kept coming up with situations that were frustrating me and so I decided to make some of my own and do it the right way by having them help with each other's problems like I said help not end because only the protagonists of each show will end their own enemy but there have been to many chance that they blew to I'm doing it for them.**

 **To _Tabithatvd_ : I myself am an avid Klaroline fan and have felt the rage that come when anyone gets in the way of that however I called Cami his girlfriend because I really didn't have a better word for it and for you I added to the line "for lack of a word" because that is the only reason I used it because that is where it seemed to be going on the show and like I said I picked up where they left off.**

 ** _To BlondeAli, SaiyukiLover232 and the other who asked about Klaroline and Klamille_ : For now I'd say the plan is for this to be a Klaroline story although I still haven't figured out the details yet on how. And for my own peace of mind I can't have him be completely out of character so there will be some Klami as well as a Camoline/Caromille friendship and some inevitable Steroline to complicate things. Both Caroline and Cami are mature adults so it isn't gonna be a catfight over Klaus however a lot is going to happen before this story ends so brace yourselves. **

**To whoever asked about Kol: He will be part of the story in a capacity I'm not going to tell you about just yet but I will say Kolvina fans will like it and Kennet fans will get a teaser.**

 **Disclaimer: I did not create these characters nor do I have any right to them, they are owned by the CW as well as the background information and the basis of the plot.**

 **Chapter 3: A Little Help Please**

"Cami," he whispered jaw gaping. I looked at her, her black dress was wrinkled but that was the least of her problems. Dried blood was spread across her neck and shoulders alot had gotten into, her shoulder length blonde hair, coloring most of it a dark red, if she didn't wash it soon it was actually going to be a bitch to get out. Something I knew all too much about.

"Dead Cami?" I blurt aloud. I mentally kicked myself what other Cami would this be, me and my big mouth. I wanted to blame my hormones again but I knew this one was all me.

"I'm obviously not dead," she said motioning to herself with her right hand.

"Well the only other option is that you're in transition," Valerie stated.

Klaus and sibling heads simultaneously snapped towards Valerie.

"What?" Klaus growled at her.

"She was killed, she's not dead, and she's fully healed. She's transitioning into a vampire," she listed as if that really were the only possible conclusion. Then again it was the most likely. "I thought you guys were the first vampires you should be able to recognize the signs by now."

"Don't taunt those who can take you down without blinking an eye," Klaus growled at her.

"I'd love to see you try," Valerie retorted.

As per usual his ego blinded him and Klaus rushed her she moved easily to her left, evading him. Pivoting to her right, her left arm shot out gripping the back of his neck and she began siphoning, Klaus yelled in pain. I knew I should have stopped her but seeing Klaus put in him place was just too satisfying. Elijah tried to go in for the rescue but Valerie held her right arm across her body towards him he fell to the ground, an aneurism incapacitating him.

Freya made a move to attack.

"Valerie, stop," I told her forcefully I needed Valerie to help remind me to think of the twins in before I acted. She released them both, she vamped to my side there was something annoying about how well she could read me.

"I think they might have the same problem as the Salvatore's always rushing in head first never looking to see what's coming." She regarded me in question "Are you sure they can help us? Because they've been fairly unimpressive thus far."

"I don't know yet no one will let me finish explaining," I retorted exasperated. I groaned and placed my face in my hands. "I need a nap," I groaned not caring that I sounded like a two year old. I wasn't really all that tired but my mind was to busy for me to not be doing something Interlocking my fingers I brought them over my mouth.

"I need to know if you've ever heard of a 475 year old vampire named Julian he's a psychopath who spent I think about 10 years here in the states before leaving for Europe in 1863. Christmas of 1897 he performed the Black Sea Massacre wiping out an entire coastline. He was killed 1903 and got magically locked away in what I understand to be a Native American resurrection stone better known as the Phoenix Stone. He sired at least four vampires a one Raphael in the 1600s, Dirty Robin 1802, Seth between 1848 and 1855, and Xi Nguyen last week I think."

I took a deep breath "What I need is to know is: Do you know anything about Julian or the Phoenix Stone if not can you point me in the direction of someone who can?" I sighed and turned to Cami "You're gonna want wash your hair ASAP use conditioner to soften the blood then lots of shampoo to wash it out. That dress is ruined, even if it weren't it's gonna remind you of today every time you look at it, trust me my own transition ruined hospitals for me, not to mention both my parents die in them, well my dad was killed there at one but he die at my house after deciding not to transition. Speaking of which you've got about a day or so to decide if you're going to complete yours. My god I've been wanting to saw that for that last ten minutes."

I turned to Bonnie and Valerie. "Let's go, I need a nice long bath and at least 12 hours of sleep." I lied. We started for the door.

"What about the information?" Freya asked.

"We'll be back for it tomorrow." I called over my shoulder as we exited the compound.

"Are we really going to bed?" Valerie asked once we'd made it down the street.

"No way I'm too wound up, plus its New Orleans the home of some of the best liquor and birthplace of jazz there's got to be somewhere we can cool down."

"A bar?" Bonnie suggested.

"Bonnie, Caroline is pregnant she can't go to a bar." Valerie said in disbelief. She paused in thought for a second, "We could go to a club then Caroline can do something too," she recommended.

"Agreed, in a bar it would be to temping to drink at a club I can distract myself with dancing and hot guys," I told them.

"Club it is," Bonnie agreed. She hooked her arm into mine and I did the same to Valerie much to her discomfort. "Look out New Orleans here we come."

This was going to be fun.

The loud music beat into our ears. We'd danced our way through two clubs already and were onto our third in some warehouse and this one was by far the best I'd ever been to. The DJ knew just what to play to make feel so high you don't ever want to come down he dropped a bet that made my heart do that flip flop thing you hear about in romance novels when the heroine is falling in love. I'd felt it several times before the most recent of which the first time Stefan told me he loved me. I pulled out my phone to call him, to tell him about my adventure and how I missed him and then I remembered him being dead was the reason I was here, to find a way to get him back. The room sudden felt like a hundred people had entered at once raising the temperature 10 degrees I had get out I glanced around Valerie and Bonnie were nowhere in sight. I spotted a door and pushed my way to it vamp speed and strength useless unless I wanted to cause a ruckus. I opened the door and attempted to slip through but my baby bump got in the way. I tried opening it more hitting some poor party goer, or so I thought at the time, in the back.

He jilted forward but caught himself smoothly.

"Oh, god I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"I am now," he said with a sly smirk. "And it's not god it's Marcel," He said with a cunning smile.

 **P.S. Sorry it took me so long to update but my anger at how out of character Cami and Klaus where acting last episode wouldn't have boded well for either of them because i likely would have let Cami die and had the Strix lock up Klaus if I'd continued writing. I just started the next chapter but I know exactly where I'm going with it so it will be done before Friday so you won't have to deal with me going black with out another chapter.**


End file.
